


Suits

by Sameen_Shaw



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Choi San, Butt Plugs, CEO Jung Wooyoung, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Jung Wooyoung, Utter Filth, Wooyoung wears glasses and a suit, a FUCKING suit, also cute, and soft, did i mention this is filthy asf, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameen_Shaw/pseuds/Sameen_Shaw
Summary: He had expected San to come in with more coffee but what he had not expected was for San to come inside, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, and immediately sit on Wooyoung's lap, straddling him."Fuck San, What am I going to do with you?""You are theBoss, remember?"or Wooyoung has a lot of work to do and he just wants to get it done as quickly as possible but fortunately for him, San has other plans.





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Wooyoung in a [ suit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-1bSNd5r4U) made me do this.

 

 

 

 

Being the youngest CEO in Seoul had its own benefits. Wooyoung didn't have to work under anybody, he didn't have to follow anyone's orders, which was something he wasn't very good at. He had always been the kind to boss around, tell people what to do, guide them in the process. He wasn't the type to do what others told him to. He liked being in control, loved and craved the power that it came with. He would never trade that for anything else in the world. He absolutely loved his job and he loved the attention he got for it too. Despite being so young people looked up to him. And Wooyoung fucking loved it, loved the thrill and excitement that came along with motivating and inspiring others.

 

 

  
But it had it disadvantages as well. His company was soon going to diversify its operations and acquire other companies. Which meant Wooyoung had to put in a few extra hours in the office, sorting and going over through many plans and policies, reading and reviewing them several times to make sure all the documents were in order. Because of all the work he had to do, he barely had any time to spend with his boyfriend, San.

 

 

  
Wooyoung and San had meant in Freshmen year of school and they instantly hit it off. What started as a strong friendship turned into a relationship by the end of their last semester in college, much to their friends relief since they always teased them and told them how oblivious they were for not realizing there feelings for each other.

 

 

  
Wooyoung wishes he could spend more time with San, but he is so occupied with his work that most days he has to spend the night in his office, getting things done .By the time reaches home, San would have already left for his work often leaving behind cute post-it notes that would usually say sweet stuff like; "Take some rest, Wooyoung. I miss you." or "I am so proud of you, please take care of yourself" or some naughty stuff like "Daddyy, I miss your cock so much." or "I want you so much . Please be home when I come :(" . Though, Wooyoung and San regularly texted and face timed each other, cute hand written notes like these made Wooyoung's heart flutter with pure affection and love for his San.

 

 

  
Some days Wooyoung would come early and do some work from his office in his room. Like today, he decided to wrap up all of his meetings in the day itself so he could come home and cuddle with his boyfriend. But unfortunately for him, on his ride back home Wooyoung got a call from his secretary, informing him about some delicate issue that Wooyoung would have to look into as soon as possible. Wooyoung rushed home and didn't even bother changing his clothes as he  immediately ran to his "work" room so he could handle the matter as quickly as possible. The issue was taking longer than Wooyoung had anticipated. San would check up on him several times offering Wooyoung coffee or a massage, to which Wooyoung had to politely decline. "Two more minutes" he had said each time to San. 

 

 

San knocked at Wooyoung's door a couple times, which Wooyoung thought was quite unusual for him as he didn't really need permission to come inside. 

 

 

"Can I come in? " San asks softly. 

 

 

"Come in babe." he says, without looking up.

 

 

He had expected San to come in with more coffee but what he had not expected was for San to come inside, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, and immediately sit on Wooyoung's lap, straddling him.

 

 

  
"Wha-" his words get muffled as San covers his mouth with his palm, preventing him from saying anything.

 

 

  
"Shh. I think you need to relax. Don't you think? You work so hard. Let me help you relax." San says coyly. Wooyoung kisses San's palm that is covering his mouth and San blushes, removing his hand. He tugs on Wooyoung's tie and pulls him forward in a filthy kiss that is mostly just teeth and tongue. Wooyoung finds himself getting lost in the kiss. And damn how much he had missed this, missed his San so much. Wooyoung decided he is never going to be able to survive without kissing San, he wonders how he managed to not put his hands on him for so long. They pull apart for air and Wooyoung wastes no time in attacking San's neck and collarbones, painting them with red and purple marks.

 

 

  
"Fuck. I missed you so much." he says between kisses. “You look so hot like this, San,” Wooyoung said, kissing down his neck again “I wanna feel you so bad,” Wooyoung practically growls in San's ear. He lifts San's tshirt , (which Wooyoung is sure had been his at one point of time, since its so loose and big on him and reaches his mid thighs) only to grab onto San's ass.

 

 

  
"Naughty boy, where is your underwear?" Wooyoung asks as he delivers a harsh smack to San's ass. San moans.

 

 

  
"I- wanted it to be quick, since you don't have much time.." Wooyoung spreads his ass cheeks to get better access to San's hole. He is surprised to find that San is wearing a butt plug.

 

 

  
"I-I prepped myself for you."San explains, red tint covering his cheeks.

 

 

  
"Fuck San, What am I going to do with you?"

 

 

  
"You are the _Boss_ , remember?"

 

 

  
Wooyoung grabs his face with both hands, pressing their lips together again and kisses him hungrily, but before San has time to react, Wooyoung breaks away from him. He presses their foreheads together, stroking San's cheek lightly. Wooyoung kisses his lips again lightly, San's lips were soft but wet and swollen. Wooyoung adjusts San on his lap slightly so that San can feel Wooyoung's hard length pressing on to him.

 

 

  
"D-daddy, please..." San whines every time he would grind his bare ass on Wooyoung's clothed cock. Wooyoung removes San's t shirt and wastes no time in taking one his nipples in his mouth and tugging at it harshly. San screams. "P-Please , daddy.. Use me, please. Need your cock in me."

 

 

  
Something about the way in which San is sat completely naked on Wooyoung's lap, while Wooyoung is still fully dressed in his suit and the way in which San pleads for Wooyoung's cock has Wooyoung getting even more turned on, if that were even possible.

 

 

  
"Get up."Wooyoung commands. San quickly obeys and stands up without hesitation. Wooyoung, while being seated still, turns San around against the desk, like a ragdoll, so that San is bending against the desk, his bare ass on display. He spanks him.

 

 

  
"You couldn't wait for daddy to fuck you, huh? So impatient. Tsk." Wooyoung carefully removes the glittery butt plug from San's puffed hole.

 

 

  
"Missed D-daddy so much. I couldn't wait."

 

 

  
"Hmm" and without warning, he dragged his wet tongue,along San’s entrance.

 

 

  
“Oh god, oh fuck." San groaned, turning boneless against the desk.

 

 

  
“Mmm, love the way you taste,” Wooyoung hummed, nuzzling his nose right into San's crack as he continued to lick and suck at his rim. "You love it don't you? Love being taken care of like this?" Wooyoung asks.

 

 

  
San groans, he mutters a few words that sound like "ÿes". But Wooyoung knows, knows how much it drives San crazy when Wooyoung eats him out like this. Specially when he is doing that while wearing his glasses and a suit none the less. He knows it drives San crazy.

 

 

  
In and out, Wooyoung thrusts his tongue inside San, licking and biting into him like he was best meal he’d ever had. San’s legs start to shake.

 

 

  
“You like that?” Wooyoung asks, adding a spit slicked finger slowly into his hole. “Like it when I fuck you with my tongue?”

 

 

  
"Y-yes.." San manages to speak.

 

 

  
"Yes what?" he adds two more fingers without much resistance.

 

 

  
"Yes daddy."

 

 

  
"Good boy. Daddy's gonna fuck you now, okay doll?" He stands up, unzips his pants and lowers them enough to take his cock out. He spits on his hand and lubes himself up before slowly pressing his cock inside San's wanting hole.

 

 

  
"Fuck you are so tight doll, did you not play with yourself at all?" Wooyoung asks as his cock disappears inch by inch inside San's tight entrance.

 

 

  
"No, You weren't there. I-I thought I wasn't allowed.." San moans as Wooyoung slowly starts thrusting after letting San adjust to his size.

 

 

  
"Fuck, Arent you just perfect? Daddy's best boy. Daddy loves it. "

 

 

  
“Mmmmmm, so fucking thick Daddy, feel so full,” San manages to mumble out. Wooyoung just pounds into him harder, over and over again. "F-fucking love your cock daddy."

 

 

  
"Are you close baby?" Wooyoung asks. Speeding up his movements even more and hitting San's sweet spot with every other thrust.

 

 

  
"Oh, yes Daddy, please. W-wanna come." San practically screams.

 

 

  
"You think you can come untouched, huh? Just from Daddy's cock? " Wooyoung asks. "You can do it. Be a good boy for daddy."

 

  
"H-harder ,p-please.." San begs. Wooyoung pounds harder and faster into San chasing his own release.

 

 

  
"Baby, come for me. Be a good boy for me." With Wooyoung's encouragement, San spilles all over Wooyoung's work desk and Wooyoung keeps fucking him through it, encouraging San softly, praising him for being such a good boy. San clenches around Wooyoung’s dick and soon Wooyoung too, comes inside him, filling him up.

 

 

  
Wooyoung slowly takes out his cock from San's hole, watching as come spills out of it. He turns San around so that he is facing him. San looks completely _wrecked._

 

 

  
"Fuck baby. That felt amazing." San nods slowly and smiles, his cute dimples making Wooyoung's heart go whoosh.

 

 

  
"I cant believe you fucked me while you were still dressed in your _fucking_ suit." San chuckles.

 

 

  
"You freaking loved it, baby." 

 

 

  
"I am sorry for not being a good boyfriend lately." Wooyoung softly strokes San's cheeks. San closes his eyes.

 

 

  
"Its okay. Besides you totally made up for it, you practically fucked my brains out."

 

 

  
"Well yeah. But you ruined my desk.." Wooyoung points to the cum splashes on his desk.

 

 

  
"Oops. Sorry, I'll clean it up" San apologizes but Wooyoung knows he isn't sorry at all.

 

 

  
"Wait, who said I am _done_ with you?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done? sorry mom :(


End file.
